Farm and garden chores such as weeding and cultivating can be back-breaking labor and a number of devices have been developed to reduce the discomfort that can be associated with such chores. Devices of this type which are of particular interest here include stools developed many years ago for picking cotton and the like which are strapped to the body of the user so that the user has his hands free and is free to move around without having to carry the stool. Examples of such stools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 432,560 (Ray) and 759,809 (Farely). The Ray patent discloses a cotton picker's stool which comprises a seat, a central supporting post attached to the seat and including a base, waist and shoulder straps for attaching the seat to the user, and, in one embodiment, a supporting brace secured to the supporting post. The Farely patent discloses a device similar to the Ray device which comprises a seat having side arms to which side straps are attached. The side straps are connected to a buckled waist belt. A further early patent which discloses a somewhat similar device is U.S. Pat. No. 359,921 cowan) which concerns a portable, occupant attached milking stool. A later patent of more direct interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,483 (Rowden) which discloses a gardener's stool which is secured to the user or wearer by means of lap belts and which includes a pair of curved rocker legs that are said to facilitate leaning of the chain in any desired direction. A final patent of possible interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,104 (Kullack) which discloses a chair including a vertically adjustable seat.